ttorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Era
The Third Era * (3E 000 Year) ' ** Falk Acht V dies and his son Falk Acht VI assumes the throne. * '(3E 006 Year) ' ** After many years of dormancy from incompetent leaders, the Tremarcki Alliance flourishes and once again begins pressing its boundaries northward along with occasional raids. Two forts are established to help safeguard Tauber, one on the road to Balisjuk, Suhlmenji Watch, and the other in the west on the path to Juuslik, Fort Votivk. * '(3E 017 Year) ' ** The Tremarcki launch a two pronged invasion, one by sea on the ports of Tauber, the other by land through the Valunspire crossroads. The land invasion is quickly crushed as the Tremarcki continually failed to realize the advantage of holding the high ground. However the sea battle continued for some weeks until Tauber was able to enlist the help of Alasantine caravels to help hunt down the remaining Tremarcki ships. * '(3E 021 Year) ' ** The Tremarcki again invade Tauber, sending three different forces through the three main mountain passes to Tauber. The first going to Balisjuk is crushed within hours, the second going Tauber through the Valunspire Crossroads is summarily crushed, however some of the Tremarcki force succeeds in breaking past the lines in the west and making it to Juuslik, however at this point they are so disorganized they were quickly dispatched. * '(3E 028 Year) ' ** Falk Acht VI dies and his son Falk Acht VII assumes the throne. * '(3E 030 Year) ' ** Lathael consolidates its rule as it is re-established as a new colony on Elmfax. * '(3E 034 Year) ' ** Tensions in the north pick up heat as Helis begins aggressively settling new cities. Falk Acht VII launches a successful torch and burn campaign on Enkadas, effectively disabling the Tremarcki from launching any more northern invasions for a long while. * '(3E 038 Year) ' ** Tensions boil over in the north as the Avians invade Tauber from the west; the Valunspire being no obstacle to them they quickly overrun Juuslik's defenses and occupy the city for the proceeding weeks until Falk Acht VII himself led the siege and subsequent invasion of Avian lands. Due to entangling alliances a whole slew of northern nations became involved. * '(3E 040 Year) ' ** Sargon the First successfully leads a revolution and Alasantine declares Independence from Fieras. * '(3E 041 Year) ** After a crushing blow on the outskirts of the Undying Jungle, The Avians effectively surrender to Tauber, relinquishing their claim to any lands west/north of Falconwreath, as well as having to pay reparations to Tauber. The war in the north however continues unhindered. ** Red Isle experiences a riot over conscription and in retaliation, Glavendauxy confiscates the Island’s wheat stores. But the people throw out Glavendauxy’s troops in further disobedience. ** Since Sargon the First’s ascension to power, Alasantine was unable to provide the food it needed for its people, but recent incidents in Red Isle have sparked a deal between the island and Alasantine, the latter of whom now offers protection from any Glavendauxy forces that may seek to reassert their authority over the island - in exchange for an export of large quantities of food to Alasantine. * (3E 043 Year) ' ** Falk Acht VII dies and his son Falk Acht VIII (current King) assumes the throne. ** The Battle of Coralfast occurs - Alasantine decimates the remainder of Glavendauxy’s navy and leaves their homeland without a professional armed force to keep raiders at bay. * '(3E 067 Year) ** Current year in the Runebrire Universe. Back to Historical Timeline